


always

by jayyxx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Christmas, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 16:59:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayyxx/pseuds/jayyxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel doesn’t even look away from the tv screen when he hears the window slide open. How Dean still manages to climd that rickety old tree, Cas will never know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	always

Castiel doesn’t even look away from the tv screen when he hears the window slide open. How Dean still manages to climd that rickety old tree, Cas will never know, but he does it almost everyday. As he pulls apart the window panes, Castiel can feel the briefest touch of cool winter air running across his bare back in ropes, until Dean blocks it with his own back. He hears Dean’s feet hit the floor with a soft thud, a shuffle of a jacket being removed,and next thing he knows, Dean is crawling into bed beside him and stealing the covers that cover Castiel from the chill of the morning. He doesn’t protest, really. He slides his leg under the covers, trying not to tangle them with Dean’s. 

“Tomorrow is Christmas.” Says Dean nonchalantly, turning to throw a bit more of the blanket over his friend. Cas nods thrice, a slow movement. 

Gun shots sound from Castiel’s video game. “Dammit.” He half yells. “Died again.” He throws the controller at the end of the bed, hearing it clunk against the end board. For a moment, Castiel just looks at the TV, watching the ‘restart level’ menu flicker on the screen. 

He feels Dean’s fingers trace his shoulder blades, the line of his spine. 

He turns, slowly, to make sure Dean moves his hand so he doesn’t lay on it. “Are you okay?” he says, quietly, eyes searching contact. 

Dean shakes his head. A soft rustle against the pillow. He doesn’t make eye contact. 

Castiel presses a finger to his chin, drawing his gaze up. 

“Ma doesn’t think Dad will be home for Christmas.” Dean admits softly, like it pains him to say. Castiel softens, can see Dean hurting under his carefully constructed walls. Dean buries his nose in the pillow. 

“He promised… He promised Sam.” And there is is, always worrying about his brother more then himself. Castiel knows Dean. Knows him inside and out. Best friends since they were seven will do that to a person. Castiel knows of Dean’s trust issues, pain felt for his brother, his mother… His on and off vengeance for his father. Castiel brushes hair away from Dean’s eyes, fingers soft as they trace worry lines on his forehead. He plants his hands on either side of Dean, lifting up to balance on the heal of his hands and his toes as he leans over. He kisses Dean soft, warm, open mouthed. Dean responds beautifully, mouth pushing up to get more, hands reaching back to hold Castiel’s hips. Castiel kisses him once with Dean’s upper lip caught between his own, twice while he slowly tries to pull away from him. Lips slide until they are disconnected. He only makes eye contact for a moment, making sure Dean is okay.  
It’s not like they’ve never done that before. 

Dean called it experimental, Cas called it addictive. 

They must have been fourteen the first time. Cautious mouths seeking comfort in each others. It’s always been easy with them. Sometimes, Castiel feels as though they are just friends. Video games, pizza from a box, the kind of friendship where you know how the other likes their coffee. Then, sometimes they’re something more. Climbing into each others windows, late night conversations, sleeping with ones spine pressed to the others chest. And sometimes, they kiss for comfort, kiss for release, kiss because they want no one else to.

When Dean’s eyes show only adoration, Castiel’s heart skips. He reaches to pull off Dean’s sweater, warm and wool. Dean complies quietly, leaning so Castiel can free him of the confining sweater. He throws it to the end of the bed, forgetting about it. 

Dean lets him curl into his side, head over his head, thick dark hair tickling his shoulders. Castiel’s arm is an anchor over Dean’s chest, his head a reassurance. Cas wraps the blanker around them both, blocking out the rest of the world. All that matters is them. Dean and Cas, Cas and Dean. Best friends for ten years, neighbours for more than. In love since even longer still. 

The skin on skin is an instant comfort for Dean. Castiel’s skin is soft and warm, muscles under skin strong and tough, but his touch gentle.

“We’ll take him to the park, I’ll find some fireworks, and we’ll set them off. He’ll forget about John. I got him the coolest present. He’s gonna love it, I know it.” Castiel explains, tracing circles into Dean’s chest.   
“Then we’ll go to the road house when it’s near closing, enjoy the rest of the party.” He tells, now kissing small pecks against Dean’s skin. “Then in the morning you can open presents, and I’ll get Gabriel to help me make pancakes. The ones with chocolate chips in them. I’ll even buy whipped cream to go onto. You and Mary can bring him over and let him play with his toys, and I’m sure Gabriel will love to see him.” He knows he’s rambling. He just doesn’t want Dean, or Sam to be sad.

“It’ll be great. I promise.”

Dean kisses Castiel’s hair. “thank you.” he mutters. 

“Always.” Castiel replies, kissing at Dean’s chest again.

They sleep like that. Warm skin in a warm room, while the winds are icy outside. Castiel will make it okay. He’ll make it better.

**Author's Note:**

> english is NOT my first language so blame the typos on that...  
> i'm @ghostycas on tumblr, come chat !!!!


End file.
